


10

by Lindnjean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: If 10 isn't more than just a number to you you're in the wrong place.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 3





	10

You were running as fast as you could. This couldn't be happening to you, it just couldn't. You were in class when your cell phone rang. It was the hospital your father, your only family left in this world, had a heart attack. He worked as a Professor at the college you were attending. That's why you were attending this college and not any other because you wanted to be close to your father. You run straight up to the nurse's station and ask "Where can I find David Elliot's room?" "Are you his daughter?" "Yes." "Third floor room 3113." "Thank you." I skip the elevator in favor for the stairs. I run straight to his room. I go to his bedside and take his hand. "Father?" "My darling girl you're here." "Of course father." "I'm not going to make it. I'm going to die." "No father you can't it's not true." "It is. Now listen to me." "Okay." "There is something I haven't told you." "What is it father?" "I'm not from here or this time period." "What? Of course you are." "No I'm not. I come from England." "I know that you were born in England dad." "I was born in England in 1855." "What no dad you were born in 1955 not 1855." "Please just let me tell you my tale I don't have much time left. Just listen." "Okay dad." "When I was a young man I met someone. He was the last of his kind from Planet Gallifrey. His species is know as the Time Lords, and he has two hearts. His name is The Doctor, and when it comes time he doesn't die he regenerates into a new body. We could travel through time and space in The TARDIS. When I knew him he was in his 8th regeneration and he was the greatest man I have ever met. I was his companion and friend for 10 years, until we visited America in the time 1988. I was 33years old and I met your mother, who was 30. I told the Doctor that I wished to stay here. He was sad to see me leave but understood that I was in love with your mother." You're just sitting here listening to this unsure of what your father is talking about. "In my coat pocket on the left there are two items there get them for me." I go over to his coat and pull out a photo and a strange little box like object. You hand it to him. "This was the Doctor I knew. He was my friend. He was a hero." he says staring at the photo. You nod. "Now the distress signal." "The what?" "The little box." You hand it to him. He opens it and it has a tiny red button in it. He presses it and you hear this loud alarm noise then it's just quiet and emitting a soft glow. "I've called for The Doctor. I hope he gets here in time before I die. If he doesn't give him this." He hands you the picture. You look at it. It's a picture of your father as a young man, and another man, in 19 century clothes, in front of a blue box? You flip it over and read what's written there. 'David Elliot and The Doctor 1880' Your eyes widen. How is this possible? You look up when machines start to beep. In run the nurses. No! No! No! Your father is dead. You're crying just holding the picture and that tiny glowing box staring at his lifeless body. Suddenly someone asks "Why did you send out a distress signal?" You turn and there is a man with perfectly messed up brown hair, and mind blowing brown eyes wearing a blue suit, white shirt, burgundy tie, red converse sneakers, and a trenchcoat. "What?" "The signal in your hands." You look at the glowing box in your hands. "What this thing?" "Yes." "Who are you?" "I'm the Doctor." You start crying and just hold out the photo. "Here then, this is for you." He takes it and his eyes widen. "David?" He looks at the your dead father. "This was his signal wasn't it?" "Yes." "Who are you then?" "I'm Jaelyn Anastasia Elliot, but you can call me Jae." "You're his daughter?" "Yes." "Well are you ready to go?" "What?" "In the TARDIS are you ready to travel with me and be my companion?" "My father just died and some strange man is asking me to travel with him what do you think I'm gonna say? Of course not. Now if you excuse me I have to go call the funeral home." I leave past the strange man and out to my car. I pass this old blue police call box on the way to my car and think nothing of it. I drive home and arrange for my father's remains to be cremated, just like he wanted. There is a knock on my door. I open it and the strange man from the hospital is there. "How did you find my house?" "I visited your father once in this house. That was the last time I saw him." You just say "You are a strange man. Now go away." You shut the door and lock it. What a creep, handsome, but still a creep. Then out your kitchen window in your backyard you see it, an old blue police call box just sitting there with the strange man leaning against it. Your jaw drops. Then you remember something your father told you a long time ago. ["Jaelyn when I die there is something I want you to find." "What is it daddy?" "In the attic there is a very old box." "Okay." "In the box there will be my Will, two rings, and a note." "A note?" "Yes a very special note, but you musn't read it until you need to." "When will I know when I need to?" "When you meet a very special man but don't believe what you are seeing." "Okay daddy." "That's all you can go play now."] You run upstairs straight to the attic. You rummage around until you spot it. The oldest box in the entire attic. You open it. Inside is a Will, an old beautiful wedding ring set, and a rolled up piece of paper. You pick up the Will first. You read "To my dearest daughter Jaelyn, I leave you everything. The rings next to this Will were my parents, your grandparents, wedding rings. I want you to give your grandfather's ring to the man you love and are going to marry. I will be gone before you meet him, but you will, I promise. And lastly if your reading this Will it means you need to read the note. Take care my only child. Your mother and I love you more than anything." It's signed and dated in 1877. How is that possible? That was long before he met mom and way before I was born. How did he know he was only going to have one girl and name her Jaelyn? You pick up the rings and put them on a chain around your neck. You turn to the note. You know it's time for you to read it. You open it and have to blow the dust off it. "My dearest Jaelyn, you are what I love most. You were born in 1994, that means you should be 21 now. You may be asking how I know this now writing this note? It's because the Doctor told me. He knew I would die after your 21st birthday and that I would call him with the distress signal. Now I know you don't believe any of this, but I am writing this note in the year 1877. You know this is true by the texture of the paper and that this was written with a quill. I will have taught you how to decipher all this by now so you know what I write is true. You are reading this note because you need to know what you are seeing is true. It is. The man standing in the backyard next to the blue box is The Doctor. I don't know what number of regenerations he may be on, but I know he is still the Doctor. I know that both me and your mother will both be gone and that you will be left by yourself. I know that the Doctor will respond to the distress signal and will discover me dead and you alone. I know he will ask you to travel with him. Please don't reject his offer, though I know you will at first. The Doctor will take care of you, and protect you. Please go with him so I know you're safe. Please spread my ashes throughout space. I love you more than anything. Love your father." You're crying. How did he know all those details? You know in your heart that he knew this because it's all true. It's true that your father came from another time and that that man standing in your backyard is The Doctor. You wipe your tears. You go downstairs and start to pack the essentials. After you finish, you turn everything off, unplug everything, and lock everything down. You know you won't be coming back here for a long while. You take the key and lock the door. You walk into the backyard. "I'm ready." "Well then, Allons-y!" He runs into the blue box. You slowly walk into the blue box. Now half scared to death you say "It's bigger on the inside." "Yes. Close the door will you." You turn and close the door. "What's your name again?" "I'm the Doctor" "Doctor Who? And of what?" He just laughs and starts pressing things on the big control center. Oh dear I think that means we're taking off. You spot a chair and sit down in it. You hear a whirring and now you're sure you're moving. Oh jeez. You stand up and just look around. The Doctor comes over to you. "I'll show you to your room." He takes your hand and you feel a spark. You let out a surprised gasp. The Doctor just keeps walking, pulling you along. You follow him. He shows you this beautiful room. "Here we are." "Thank you." "No problem." He smiles at you and it just about melts your heart. You smile back. Then he leaves to go do stuff so you can unpack. You just sit and look around. Wow your life has really changed since this morning. You shake your head. Wow you're tired. You crawl in bed and go to sleep. You roll over and open your eyes. "Ahh! I told you not to watch me while I sleep." "I know but you're so beautiful I have to." You roll you eyes and give the Doctor a good morning kiss. "Good morning Doctor." "Good Morning my beautiful wife Jae." You smile. You love hearing him say that. You fell in love and got married very soon after you started traveling with him. You sit up and stretch. You both get ready for the day. Suddenly you get this feeling like something bad is going to happen today. You push it aside and get breakfast started. He comes up and wraps his arms around you from behind and puts his head on your shoulder. You just turn and kiss his cheek. "I love you Doctor." "I love you too Jae." You smile. You tell it to each other every single day. It's happening what you both feared would one day happen. He's going to die and regenerate for the 11th time. You're crying. You give him a kiss "I love you Doctor." "I love you too Jae." You take a step back crying. "I don't want to go." "I know." is all you can say. Then it happens, but you get hit with the bright light that just exploded out of him. Now you're stomach is bleeding heavily. You're going to die. You're actually happy about it. You will never have to live without Your Doctor. Just as you're taking your last breath you see his regeneration be completed. You close your eyes forever.


End file.
